


A Window Unkissed

by sksdwrld



Series: So You Think You Can Kink [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: D/s, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an important man, but he makes time for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window Unkissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place approximately 2 years after the close of _SYTYCK, I_ and about 6 years before _With This Ring, I Thee Wed_.

George, Arthur’s administrative assistant, had his back to Merlin and was taking his sweet time rifling through the filing cabinet. Merlin had been standing in the reception area for what felt like forever, but was likely only five minutes. Still, it was clear that George was deliberately ignoring him, and Merlin cleared his throat _again_.

“I’m quite sorry, I’ll be with you in just a moment!” George promised without looking up and continuing to dig through the drawer.

'It's fine," Merlin glared at George, knowing full well he could see him. He approached the desk and leaned over it, reaching for the buzzer panel. "I'll just let myself in."

George whirled, clapping his hand over the board before Merlin had the chance to jab his finger into the button. His voice was colder than a witches tit on a slow-moving glacier. "Do not touch _anything_ on my desk. Furthermore, Mr. Pendragon is in the midst of a conference call. He is not to be disturbed. Feel free to have a seat, Mr. Emrys."

"Perhaps you've forgotten that I am Arthur's personal assistant. I won't be disturbing him in any capacity, you twit." Merlin snapped as his ire reached a new peak.

George glanced at him disdainfully and settled into his own chair. "You are not on the payroll, Mr. Emrys, therefore, you are not Mr. Pendragon's assistant. Whatever it is between you...well," George's gaze flickered to Merlin's crotch and his lips thinned. "I'm sure it won't last for long. Mr. Pendragon is one of the elite members of society and you are just another leech affixed to his coattails."

Merlin clenched his teeth and held up the takeaway bag in his left hand. "This is Arthur's lunch, you dim-witted arsehole. The lunch he specifically contacted me for and asked me to deliver. Perhaps you'd enjoy explaining to him why his meal has gone cold. What's more, Arthur pays me from his personal coiffure, not the company, which is why I am a _personal_ assistant and not a fucking secretary. Not that I owe you any explanations. Now, buzz me through or I'll have Arthur fire your arse like he did Cedric before you."

George did not blanch as Merlin had hoped but rather gave a long-suffering sigh and pressed the intercom buzzer. George passed Merlin a look of supreme satisfaction however, when Arthur's clipped tone came through the speaker.

"I am on a call, what is it?"

"Mr.Emrys, Sir..."

"Who? Oh, _Merlin_? For the love of...Send him in and then don't bother me again unless the place is burning down." Arthur snapped before disconnecting.

It was Merlin's time to finally feel smug and he smirked superiorly at George and headed for Arthur's office door, ornate and thick mahogany with a high gloss. Just to further piss George off, he put the flat of his hand on the door as he pushed it open, and trailed it behind him to leave a smudged print. _Enjoy cleaning that up, you arrogant prick!_ Merlin thought with a sense of misplaced triumph.

Arthur's office was dark with it's wood panneling and marble floor around which elegantly patterned rugs were scattered. Immediately inside the door was a small, round table with two chairs. At the far end of the room, beyond Arthur's desk, was a floor to ceiling window bracketed by crimson panneled curtains. Their oppulence reminded Merlin of a medieval throne room and made him want to grovel on his knees before his king.

Arthur had been pacing around his spacious office with a wireless headset on but stopped when he heard the click of the door as it shut behind Merlin. Their eyes met and Arthur's flickered over Merlin in appraisal. Merlin held the take-away aloft and after Arthur nodded in acknowledgment, he put it on the table in the corner of the room.

"...But that's not what I'm getting at," Arthur said suddenly and whirled away from Merlin, pacing back toward his desk with a hand tugging at his hair. "I gave explicit instructions for the Mulberry account and they were blatantly disregar—"

Frowning, Merlin wandered nearer. Arthur stopped again and slapped the heel of his hand against the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you that profit isn't everything? This is a simple matter of ethics...yes, and as you are fond of reminding me, I am not my father....uh hunh...See to it that it does. And Armand? The next time that I issue a directive, I expect that you'll follow my orders explicitly..."

Merlin shivered slightly as Arthur's commanding tone travelled down his spine and directly to his cock. He contemplated going to Arthur and kneeling at his feet, putting on a demonstration of his own obedience, but he didn't want to be presumptuous. Clearly, Arthur was busy and Merlin didn't want to be a distraction. He made his way back to the table where he began unpacking the soups, salads, sandwiches and crisps.

"Next order of business on the table..." Arthur said from behind Merlin. Merlin smiled and turned, thinking that Arthur's call was over. Instead, Arthur began to prattle on about quarterly margins and stockholders although his eyes locked with Merlin's and he reached a hand out to caress Merlin's cheek.

After a moment, Arthur's hand dropped to the collar of Merlin's red aand white checked shirt. He fingered it briefly, as though he were assessing the quality of the fabric and pinching the top button between his thumb and forefinger, Arthur forced it through the button hole. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Arthur then hooked his finger into the newly created "V" and tugged. That certainly got Merlin's attention. He raised his eyebrows at Arthur who pulled on his shirt again and then waved dismissively.

Merlin cocked his head and narrowed his brows in confusion. He hated charades.

"Well, there's an idea," Arthur said into his headpiece before quirking an eyebrow in response. He gestured toward Merlin's button up again."Maybe you should just get rid of it..."

Merlin flushed slightly and hesitantly undid the next two buttons, pausing to confirm that this was what Arthur wanted. His brain was growing addled at the mere thought of what Arthur might have in mind. Luckily, Arthur nodded at Merlin before retreating to his desk, where he perched on the edge. He folded his arms across his chest, watching Merlin as he grunted periodically, indicating he was still participating in the conference call.

One by one, Merlin took down his remaining buttons and shrugged out of his shirt, his nipples pebbling in the cool air of Arthur's office. Merlin let the shirt fall to the floor and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his cords. Merlin cast a questioning look and Arthur gave another short nod.

Emboldened, Merlin loosed his belt, popped the button of his fly and lowered the zip. Today, he was wearing a set of tight, red, y-fronts with white seams. He almost always paired them with the shirt he'd had on because he thought they were complimentary. He pulled the fly of his cords open, putting them on display. Rolling his eyes, Arthur snorted, but Merlin couldn't tell if it was aimed at him or one of the callers.

Before Merlin had the chance to shed his trousers, Arthur got up, and stalked toward him, relieving him of his belt. Then, Arthur took Merlin by the arm and led him to his desk. Arthur bent Merlin over, positioning his hands so that they were flat on the desk top and stripped Merlin's trousers and pants down together. Arthur nudged each of his shins in turn. Merlin struggled to toe off his trainers without falling over, and then, he stepped out of his clothes, naked now save his white, cotton socks.

"Really?" Arthur said as he stooped over. "Sometimes I wish they'd just shut up about the whole thing..."

The next thing Merlin knew, he was stretching his jaw to accommodate a wad of fabric that he strongly suspected was his own underpants and Arthur was patting him on the head like an obedient puppy.

"Good," Arthur replied after a minute and slid his fingers down Merlin's spine and between the cheeks of his arse, pressing against Merlin's dry, unprepared hole. Merlin's sound of surprise was stifled by the makeshift gag, as Arthur had intended.

Arthur cluckled his tongue and withdrew, but Merlin's mind had already begun to race. Had he forgotten something? Had Arthur _told_ him to prepare himself or wear one of the many plugs they had amassed? Merlin blamed himself. He should have known that Arthur might have wanted him. Anytime, anyplace. Merlin had promised that to Arthur.

As Arthur moved around to the other side of his desk to rummage in the drawers, Merlin desperately tried to read into the expression on his face but could garner nothing. Arthur looked calm, cool and collected. There was neither anger nor disappointment in Arthur's blue eyes as they flicked to him and in fact, Arthur paused to flash a mischievous grin before pulling out another drawer.

"Aha!" Arthur barked triumphantly, reaching into the drawer and coming out with a bottle of lubricant that he held above him like the Christ-child. "What? No, no. I uh...fixed my pen. Yes, quite. Carry on."

Once again, Arthur disappeared behind Merlin and even though Merlin's eyes wanted to follow him, Merlin knew better than to do so. He kept staring ahead, even as Arthur began to meander around the room, talking animatedly whilst smacking the bottle against his palm.

Restless, Merlin tried not to squirm but he couldn't help widening his stance and lifting his arse in presentation. It was not long before he was rewarded with one of Arthur's slick and probing fingers. Slowly, it pressed in, in, in but then without so much as a curl or a quirk, it was gone. After a minute, Merlin was treated to more of the same. Over and over, Arthur tantalized him with the barest touch, and like the greedy slut he was, Merlin wanted more. He clenched around Arthur’s finger as it began to pull free for the tenth or perhaps the hundredth time. Arthur paused then, pushing it slowly back in and rubbing it back and forth over that sweet spot inside that made Merlin whimper around his gag as his toes curled.

His cock, hanging heavily between his legs, seemed to thicken and harden even more. The bead of fluid at the tip lost the fight with gravity and webbed downward. Merlin glanced down at himself but he couldn’t see past the edge of the desk. He could only imagine that it had reached the carpet beneath Arthur’s desk and was, perhaps, resting intact, waiting for Merlin’s tongue to drag over it.

When Arthur finally saw fit to add a second finger, Merlin thought he was going to go over the moon. In, scissor, out. In, scissor, out... Arthur was building up a delicious rhythm and Merlin was getting swept away on it. God, yes, it was good, and Merlin was on the verge of orgasm from the fingering alone. Merlin’s nostrils were flaring with each hitching breath and his body began to tense as his balls drew up. He rolled his forehead along the top of the desk and tried to hold back a groan.

Merlin sucked in a huge breath and held it, squeezing his eyes shut more tightly in the process. He was close, so close, and—and Arthur was pulling his fingers free and moving away again. Merlin did whine then and his heels slowly came back to the floor before he twisted in order to beseech Arthur. Arthur smirked and waggled two glistening fingers at him as he mouthed, _Bad boy_. From his pocket, Arthur withdrew Merlin's confiscated belt. He snapped it in his hand a few times and Merlin shuddered before resuming his position. 

Shortly, Arthur returned to his side and Merlin felt the cool leather sweep gently over his shoulders and down his back. The belt stroked softly over each buttock, gliding along his left inner thigh before retreating.

It should have been easy enough to tune him out, but it wasn’t. The sound of his voice and the clip of his shoes constantly told of his location in the room and Merlin’s body inclined toward it, on edge, needing, wanting. But his eyes, they were fixed on that length of shiny black leather that taunted him with it’s very presence, and he alternately scowled and stared longingly at it.

Finally, Arthur whipped the headset off and tossed it onto his desk. It landed in front of Merlin’s face, breaking his fixation with the belt. "Fucking imbeciles, the whole lot of them,” Arthur scowled and shoveled a hand through his hair. Then, he looked down at Merlin as if he had forgotten he was there.

“And you...what a glorious fucking distraction you proved to be.” Arthur snatched the belt off of the desk and circled around Merlin. Without pause or warning, Arthur swung, leaving a stinging stripe in the centre of Merlin's left arsecheek, and immediately following, another on the right.

Merlin groaned and his cock twitched but he didn't move. He couldn't really, now that Arthur's hand was between his shoulder blades, pressing him down against the desk. The belt swung, striking him again and again. Within minutes, it was over and though Merlin's arse was on fire, he couldn't help the keen sense of disappointment that the game had ended so quickly. Merlin truly enjoyed when Arthur drew a spanking out, leaving him tingling and aching all over. Not that he wasn't enjoying Arthur's fingers on him, rubbing and soothing away the sting until all that remained was a pleasant, heated throb and of course, the ever-present need to be filled with Arthur's cock.

"Now that you're all warmed up..." Arthur husked, pulling Merlin into his arms and tugging the wad of underpants from his mouth. "I think I'm in need of a little pre-lunch workout. I saw the sack of biscuits...are you trying to make me fat?"

Merlin worked his jaw for a moment and then smiled. "Fat _ter_ , you mean? And no, prat. Those are for me."

"Oh-ho!" Arthur cut short his chuckle in order to roll his eyes and he abandoned Merlin in order to go around the other side of his desk where he sat down. "You are a funny, funny man, Merlin. I suppose then, I'll just eat my salad and spend the rest of my lunch having a leisurely wank instead of fucking your bloody brains out."

"No!" Merlin protested. "I mean...I mean, I want that. You. To fuck me."

"You do?" Arthur leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. "Could have fooled me."

"Arthur...did you want me to hand feed you the biscuits? You know I was taking the piss. You're quite fit. I love your body. It's perfectly slender. On the thin side, even—"

"Merlin!" Arthur was quite possibly laughing at him. " _Shut up_ , idiot, and get over here."

"Oh." Merlin flushed slightly and inched around the desk toward Arthur, pausing to give a meaningful glance at the floor-to-ceiling window that was just beyond them.

"What is the hold up now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow before following Merlin's line of sight. "Ah, yes. Spectacular view, isn't it? I thought you'd seen it before though."

Merlin swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I do believe I was properly clothed then."

"A fine opportunity to show off your assets to the two thirds of London who hasn't seen them at The Club, then." Arthur reached over and hooking Merlin by the wrist, tugged him in front of the window.

Merlin's breath caught in his throat as Arthur stood and nudged him nearer to the glass.

"Come on, thought you were an exhibitionist," Arthur taunted him.

"Arthur, you are the president of the company. Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll make if we're caught?" Merlin protested.

"That _is_ half the thrill of it," Arthur smirked.

"And the other half?" Merlin murmured as he was encouraged closer still.

"Buggering you, of course. Put your hands on the glass, Merlin. It'll hold."

"It's going to leave prints..." Merlin hedged.

"That's never stopped you from manhandling my door like a commoner," Arthur took each of Merlin's wrists and placed his hands where he wanted them.

"You know about that?" Merlin didn't know why he was surprised. Arthur had a way of being inordinately thick sometimes but he knew _everything_ that went on his office.

"George complains about you on a daily basis," Arthur chuckled as if it were funny but the thought made Merlin's blood boil.

He scowled and turned his head, "That arsehole! He's trying to replace me, Arthur, I swear!"

Arthur's chest rumbled against Merlin's back as he laughed again and he planted a kiss on Merlin's cheek. "Nobody can replace you, idiot. Especially not George. He's too much of a tightass, and you..." Arthur's finger delved between Merlin's arsecheeks and sank inside of him with out any resistance. "You are a slut, Merlin."

"Ohhhh," Merlin sighed and his forehead banged into the glass in his haste to shove his arse back on Arthur's hand.

"See? You're gagging for it. You can barely contain yourself. You've just nearly knocked yourself unconscious in your eagerness for cock, Merlin." Arthur's finger slipped away.

"Your cock," Merlin whimpered. He heard the sound of Arthur's zip being lowered and pushed backwards in accommodation.

Arthur palmed Merlin's arsecheeks, squeezing them and making a delicious pain flare through Merlin. He squeezed again as he spread them and nudged his cock against Merlin's hole. "I am going to fuck you right here and I don't care if all of London sees what a filthy little slut you are..."

"Fuck, yes, Arthur..." Merlin gasped. "I am a slut. Please fuck me..."

Arthur's hips tipped and he gave Merlin an inch, maybe, and Merlin groaned in frustration, forever in awe of Arthur's self control.

"Fuck your slut, please, God, fuck! Arthur..." He shimmied his hips but Arthur shoved him back into position.

"This is what I love about you, Merlin. You always make me feel like you want me. Do they teach that in slut-school or is it a trick you picked up on all by yourself?" Arthur slid into him a little farther and stilled.

"I want you...I always want you...it's not a trick, God, Arthur...please!" Merlin begged.

Arthur pushed the rest of the way into Merlin, but he didn't stop there, using his own weight to move Merlin forward until his front was pressed against the glass. It was cold against his flushed skin and his dick, wet with pre-come, skidded against it as Arthur began to thrust.

"I bet they can see you from the ground..." Arthur breathed in Merlin's ear. "Your pasty-white body pressed against the window. Do you think they can tell that you're taking a pounding? Will they see it when you blow your load all over the glass?"

Merlin moaned wantonly and his fingers curled ineffectually. There was nothing to hold onto. There was nowhere to go. There was nothing he could do but ride the waves of sensation, crammed between Arthur and the London skyline.

Arthur stopped sucking on Merlin's neck in order to nose behind his ear. "Are you watching? Are there people gawking from the sidewalk? Taking pictures on their phones? Will you be on the news? Unknown deviant defiles Pendragon-Corporate Offices?"

"Jesus Christ, Arthur!" Merlin clenched around him. "I am so fucking close already..."

"That..." Arthur huffed and slammed harder into him, "Is because you are...a dirty...filthy...cockslut who gets off on the idea of being caught..."

"Ow!" Merlin complained as his prick skidded on the glass again. "Arthur...God, please...you are going to break my cock..."

Arthur's hand wedged between them curling around Merlin's shaft, giving it a squeeze and then a tug. "No chance of breaking your arse though, is there? Oh no, this thing was built to take a beating. I bet you would just fuck and fuck and fuck all day, given the opportunity."

"God, yes..." Merlin agreed, rocking now in the small space that Arthur had afforded him. "Unh... _Unh!_ Gonna...Arthur please..."

"Gonna what?" Arthur prompted, jerking Merlin harder. "Come?"

Merlin wasn't sure if that was Arthur's explicit permission to do so, but he sure hoped it was because there was no holding back. As soon as he began to spend, Arthur pulled him away even farther, aiming Merlin's cock so that his come painted the window rather than his own belly.

"Done?" Arthur asked as Merlin sighed and slumped slightly. Before Merlin could complete a full nod, Arthur spun around and bent him back over the desk where he took his own pleasure hard and fast between Merlin's legs. When he came, it was with a controlled grunt and he shuddered and then sighed before pulling out.

Grabbing up Merlin's red and white pants again, Arthur first wiped himself clean and then caught the trickle of come making it's way down Merlin's thigh. "The things I do for you, Merlin...now shove over so I can sit."

Merlin shifted on the desk, making room for Arthur but not getting up. At the moment, he didn't even care if the window-washers came by and caught an eyefull of his used and abused back end. He just wanted to catch his breath and let the strength come back to his legs.

Arthur was similarly sprawled in his chair, cock hanging shamelessly out of his fancy, pressed trousers that were now wet with lube. He wondered how long Arthur was going to let it sit before asking Merlin to magic them clean. Their eyes met and they exchanged sated smiles. After a minute, Arthur nudged him. "Go on and fetch the biscuits. You promised to feed me by hand."

"So I did," Merlin sighed. As he straightened, another rivulet of come leaked down, tickling his balls. He snatched up the brown-paper bakery bag and as he made his way back to Arthur, his eyes were drawn to the great mess he'd made of Arthur's window. There was a near-complete body-print, ending around the knees, two sets of handprints, and a ridiculous amount of come.

"Arthur, who cleans your office?" Merlin asked curiously.

"George does," Arthur said, reclining so that Merlin might better angle the treats into his mouth. "He's the only one I trust with my things when I'm not here."

"Interesting..." Merlin replied, and when Arthur wasn't looking, wiped himself on the curtains. Arthur might be possessive, but Merlin was downright territorial. Let that teach George a lesson about who belonged where. Merlin was the man beneath the prat, and he was the _only_ one.


End file.
